


Bless me with your grace

by celebrain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Devotion, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Light Masochism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered why Warren is the only horseman with tattoos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless me with your grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynncss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynncss/gifts).



> This is based on my other fic, Assurance, but it still makes sense even if you haven’t read that one. I just felt like there was so much left unspoken between Apocalypse and his dear angel. And I swear I wanted to make this fluffy but I guess it turned dirty halfway through, I'm honestly sorry.
> 
> Comments are so very appreciated, especially because I’m writing about a pairing that maybe 5 people in the world are interested in :’)

When Warren awakens, he finds himself lying on his belly, his head buried in Psylocke's lap and his wings draped like a blanket over his body. He opens his eyes dazedly, slowly remembering where he is and why his clothes are gone, blushing profusely when his memories of the previous hours hit him all at once. The ceremonial hall is mostly dim, only faintly illuminated by one small torch, and the angel has to squint as he sits up, scanning his surroundings. Erik is sleeping on his back with Elizabeth and Ororo on either side of him, their heads lying comfortably on his chest, foreheads almost touching, all of them breathing slowly and evenly. Their leader has settled a few feet away from the group, sitting cross-legged on the stone floor and facing the other direction. 

Warren stands up hesitantly, wanting to be close to his beloved god but unsure if he would be disturbing him.

"Come here, my child." Apocalypse whispers, loud enough for Warren to perceive but quiet enough to not wake the other horsemen. The angel slowly approaches him, carefully sinking down next to his lord, aware that the sound of his heavy wings crashing onto the floor would be awfully loud inside the temple. He blushes when he sees that Apocalypse is still unclothed as well, mentally churning himself for still being shy despite what happened only hours earlier.

"You're... you're not sleeping?" he whispers softly, looking at the ancient god, who seems lost in thought.

"I've been asleep for millennia..." Apocalypse says gravely, eyes defocused and posture slightly tensing, "And after what occurred on that fateful day, I cannot allow myself to close my eyes for a long time." 

"What happened?" Warren asks carefully, curious but at the same time afraid to upset his leader. "You never told us..."

"My people betrayed me." Apocalypse breathes, voice laced with grief and suppressed anger. "They attacked when I was most vulnerable. I could not foresee it. If my powerful, lovely Death had not given her life to protect me, their plan would have been successful."

"She must have loved you dearly." Warren whispers, tentatively reaching out to Apocalypse and placing his hand on his god's leg. "I would... I would do the same..."

Apocalypse takes his hand and interlaces their fingers gingerly as he responds "My dear angel... what have I ever done to deserve such fierce loyalty?"

"You saved my life... you gave me purpose... a home. And a family." Warren turns back to glance at the sleeping figures of his fellow horsemen before he continues, "You made me see my true potential... and I will be forever in your debt."

Apocalypse smiles faintly, kissing the angel's hand before pulling him closer, drawing Warren into his lap. "Forgive me for bringing you pain when I repaired your wings. It must have been unpleasant."

"It was... bittersweet." the angel murmurs as he leans against his god, moving his arms around Apocalypse's neck, simply enjoying their closeness. "I don’t usually like pain but... from you... it feels like a blessing." he confesses quietly, gasping when the egyptian god starts to kiss his neck gently.

"The ability to withstand great pain, I believe, reflects your inner strength..." Apocalypse whispers against Warren's neck. "And I value strength, and loyalty, above anything else. My faithful horseman... I was right to choose you... to make you mine." he breathes hotly, biting down on the shell of Warren's ear. The angel gasps softly, feeling himself growing hard in his lord's arms. "Yes, I... I'm yours..." he moans heatedly, shuddering when he feels Apocalypse's hands closing around his hips and drawing him ever closer, their erections sliding sinfully against each other. 

"Would you like to be taken again?" the ancient god murmurs against Warren's cheek before he kisses his parted lips softly, tongue darting out to slide over his lower lip as he wraps one of his powerful hands around both of their erections, stroking them simultaneously.

" _Yes_..." Warren whimpers shakily, hips thrusting into Apocalypse's tight fist, "Not right now, but... after tomorrow... when the world is ours."

"So... as a reward for your duties?" Apocalypse inquires amusedly, dragging his lips over Warren's jawline. "I won’t ever deny you, my angel... not now, not tomorrow, not ever."

Warren leans in to kiss his god passionately, moaning when he feels Apocalypse's hot tongue entering his mouth, gently seducing Warren's own timid tongue as he deepens their kiss, his elegant hand tightening around their cocks and massaging them sensually.

Warren comes when he feels Apocalypse biting down on his lower lip, playful but hard enough to draw blood, his god's thumb rubbing over his slit as he spills between their bodies, trying to suppress his noises to not wake the other horsemen. He leans against his lord's strong chest exhaustedly, attempting to calm his breathing as Apocalypse strokes his back sympathetically.

"You're... you're still..." Warren breathes, glancing at his god's erection before running his hand over the hard length.

"Don’t concern yourself with my needs, child." Apocalypse whispers nonchalantly, pressing his lips to Warren's sweaty forehead. "I am aware that my stamina is... unheard of."

"No, I... I want to. I want to make you feel good too." Warren responds imploringly, kissing the ancient god's shoulder as he continues to stroke him. "Tell me what you need, I'll do anything."

Apocalypse remains quiet, his breathing speeding up slightly at Warren's ministrations, his reactions subtle but motivating Warren nonetheless, making the angel want to break through his god's unwavering composure. He climbs out of Apocalypse's lap, lying down on the floor with his face buried in his lord's crotch, determined to please his beloved leader as he takes him into his mouth, breathing through his nose and relaxing his muscles, attempting to swallow him down completely, this time without any guiding pressure on the back of his head.

"Warren..." Apocalypse gasps softly, and the angel takes it as encouragement as he lets his lord's erection slide deeper into his throat, swallowing around him, breathing shallowly but evenly when he feels his cock hit the back of his throat. He begins to bob his head slowly, covering his teeth and tightening his lips around the hot length as Apocalypse buries his hand in his mohawk, simply caressing his angel's curls without putting any pressure on him. Warren can hear his god panting breathily, his soft noises urging him on as he moves his head faster, sucking hard whenever his lips close around the tip, one of his hands carefully massaging his balls. He continues to stimulate the egyptian god like this, moving faster every time Apocalypse's breathing speeds up, reveling in every little reaction he gets from the powerful mutant. The dedicated angel can feel the muscles in his jaw clench up after several minutes and he has to concentrate to keep his cheeks hollowed and his teeth shielded from the silky skin in his mouth, but Apocalypse senses his struggle instantly.

"My darling... I will not think less of you if you stop now." he whispers sympathetically, his hand moving over Warren's shoulders, up to the back of his tense neck and over his scalp, caressing the devoted angel in his lap.

Warren wants to object and reassure his beloved leader, momentarily forgetting that his lips are preoccupied, and he slips up, accidentally scraping his blunt teeth over his god's erection.

Apocalypse moans heatedly, his hand suddenly tightening in Warren's hair as he thrusts up into his willing mouth, leaning back slightly for leverage. Warren is more than confused, having expected anger and disappointment at his faux pas, rather than enthusiastic encouragement. He is however happy about the surprising revelation, wasting no time before he uses his teeth on Apocalypse again, this time on purpose, biting the base of his cock gently before he rakes his teeth all the way over his shaft, letting the hard length slip out of his mouth when he digs his incisors into the slit.

The egyptian god continues to groan low in his throat, either having forgotten about the other sleeping horsemen or simply too caught up to care, and Warren swears he could get hard from Apocalypse's noises alone if he wasn’t so sated. The angel can taste his lord's pre-cum seeping into his mouth and he drinks all of it, feasting on everything his god gives him as he proceeds to pleasure him, biting down hard several times before he finally feels Apocalypse spilling down his throat. Warren leans back and lets his leader's cock slip out of him, his hand closing around the pulsing erection as he parts his lips, letting Apocalypse spurt right into his thirsty mouth. He decides that he loves the taste of his god's essence and he can see himself easily becoming addicted to it as he tries to lap up every drop he receives, lovingly licking the egyptian god clean when he goes soft in his hands.

Apocalypse has dropped down onto his back during his powerful orgasm, one of his hands covering his own mouth as the other slowly lets go of Warren's tousled hair. The angel sits up carefully, stretching his sore muscles before he lies down beside Apocalypse, quite satisfied with his own performance. 

"You could've just told me..." he whispers, tugging his lord's hand away from his mouth and kissing it lovingly.

"I don’t... I don’t usually tell anyone at all." Apocalypse replies sincerely before he draws Warren into his arms, and the angel moves his heavy wings behind himself as he leans against his beloved leader's chest.

"But you said it yourself, enduring pain makes you stronger. And you... you're by far the strongest being I've ever encountered." the angel breathes devotedly against his god's smooth skin, his hand sliding over his abs distractedly.

"For me it can also be a weakness." Apocalypse ponders, hugging Warren close, "And I cannot take the risk of anyone finding out... and using it to their advantage. Not my closest confidants, much less my opponents."

"I... I would never, I-"

"I know, my lovely angel." the ancient god hushes Warren, kissing the top of his head, "I trust you with my life."

Warren leans up to kiss Apocalypse fervently, his lord's kind words making his heart throb with affection and reverence. "I adore you..." he whispers when they break apart, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Please... mark me... I- I want the world to see who I belong to..." Warren breathes hesitantly, his thumb tracing the lines on his god's cheeks.

"How so?“ Apocalypse smiles, holding his angel gently.

"I mean... something permanent, something distinctive." Warren muses quietly, leaning back to let his eyes move over his lord's face and body, "Like the lines on your face... I want them."

"Are you certain?" the egyptian god whispers incredulously, and Warren can tell that Apocalypse is flattered by his peculiar request.

"Of course... they’re beautiful, you’re... you’re beautiful." Warren moves to sit up, taking Apocalypse's hand and pressing his cheek into it. "You can do this, can you?"

"If this is what you desire..." Apocalypse murmurs, sitting up across from his angel, slowly pulling his hand out of Warren's grasp, "I believe it will suit you well."

Warren smiles cheerfully as he closes his eyes, feeling slight pain rush through his cheeks, temples and forehead, trying not to wince and letting his leader adorn his ethereal face with delicate black lines and curves, highlighting Warren's features beautifully.

Apocalypse uses his other hand to draw the noble metals out of a nearby statue and form them into a makeshift mirror, handing it to Warren when the angel opens his eyes again.

Warren stares in complete awe as he touches his face, running his index finger over his tattoos and turning his head to inspect himself. "I love this..." he breathes delightedly, beaming at his leader when he puts the mirror down, "Thank you so much... for everything... it will be an honor to fight for your cause tomorrow."

"And I am lucky to have you by my side, my dearest Death.” Apocalypse whispers before he pulls his angel into his arms.


End file.
